


Only You

by Fellowfandomgurl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fellowfandomgurl/pseuds/Fellowfandomgurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren finds out who Corporal Levi truly loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You

_**Only You** _

 

"Oi! Corporal Levi!" Sasha acknowledged as the short older man walked past her. She gave him a salute, and he just nodded once, continuing to walk. He then hesitated, but turned around to her.   
"Do you know where Jean Kirstein is?" His voice slightly wavered, and she raised an eyebrow. 

"He's sick Corporal! I think he caught a cold!" She said, and he nodded.   
"Tsk, of course he would." He then left Sasha, knowing she'd take the potato out that she hid from him and eat it. 

_____

 

Eren walked to his dorm, beaten down from kitchen duty with Sasha. Of course she wanted everything perfect, food was the only thing she was seriously committed to. He thought about going to Corporal Levi's office, just for the night; he was feeling hot and wanted to see him. He smiled, as he remembered how their first encounter went; Levi had called him in his office, and in just a moment, Levi had Eren in a hot moaning mess. Since then, they'd always have those meetings in which they have heated sex, and damn Eren if he thought it wasn't the best sex of his life. Well, just being with Levi made him happy. 

Lately, he'd been feeling more like jello in Levi's presence, he started to notice more things about the corporal, and he started to slowly fall in love. 

"Ah well he's probably asleep." He muttered, and stood in front of the dorm door, gritting his teeth because since Jean was sick, he'd keep Eren up all night. 

Eren had a hand on the door, when he stopped because he heard a voice. A deep, familiar voice. 

"Eat up Cadet, I didn't go through all this trouble for nothing." Eren froze.

"Levi you didn't have to do this. I just have a cold and that doesn't mean you should baby me." A lighter voice said back, as if sick-

"Tsk. You should know I'd be here at your side brat." Eren heard metal clink. "You know I'm worried if something happens to you." The deep voice turned soft at the last part, making Eren wince. He never heard that voice turn soft towards him. It was always rough, stern, flat. 

"I'm sorry. And anyway how did you know I was sick?"

"That girl that always eats potatoes-"

"Sasha!" The sick voice sighed. 

"Yes well and I got some soup for you and I'll take care of you-"

"No! No it's okay I can take care of myself!" 

"Shut up, I want to. I love you idiot. You're the only one I care about, so be grateful." 

Eren wanted to erase those voices, to not picture the worst. It couldn't be Levi and Jean, it just couldn't. Suddenly, Eren grabbed the doorknob and pushed it open. What he saw shocked him-

Jean was sitting on his bed, covers all around him, face flushed, and Levi was sitting beside him on a stool, holding a bowl of soup and a spoon in another hand. They both looked up at Eren, who couldn't believe what he was seeing. Then he walked back out, slamming the door behind him. He ran away from the dorm, before he could hear anything else. 

So that was all he was to Levi- someone he could fuck, and Eren had been so blind thinking there was actually something between them.   
Levi never used a soft tone with him, he never took care of Eren when he was sick, hell, he never even worried when Eren had been injured right in front of him.

Everything Eren thought was a lie. 

Levi didn't love him he never did-

He loved the horse face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is a oneshot


End file.
